Japanese Pat. No. 61-176369 discloses a golf ball impregnated with a light-accumulating pigment containing zinc and sulfur so that the balls may be used in night games.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,132 to Cunningham discloses a light-containing carrying case having a handle, a battery for power, and a reflector inside the case. A handle is used for carrying the case, and batteries power the light which is constructed and positioned to illuminate the interior of the case, including its contents, and a reflector plate is preferably provided at a location over the light to reflect the light and direct the light downwardly into the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,051 to Lowmann discloses a ball containing carrying case having a handle for carrying balls that are stacked up to five balls in height and five balls in width. The cover is transparent so that the balls are clearly visible from the outside of the case. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,725 to Gerber, 2,883,207 to Reich, 3,918,719 to Welch and 3,917,264 to Davidson et al. are also of interest.